


【翻译】The Way in the Sky

by Brumebird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bottom Luke Skywalker, Cinnamon Roll Luke Skywalker, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Memes, Mild Angst, Pining, Possessive Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Top Din Djarin, mild crack, parenting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: 那个男人，那个绝地，那个在几秒钟之前还无比平静疏离的人，眼下跌跌撞撞冲出电梯，斗篷在脚下让踩成一团，年轻的面孔上一副慌张的表情：“我忘记告诉你我们要去哪了！”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】The Way in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way in the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355244) by [ShyOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyOwl/pseuds/ShyOwl). 



> 是的，Din/Luke，我入坑了。吃粮了。饿了。所以就自产了。

那个男人，那个绝地，那个在几秒钟之前还无比平静疏离的人，眼下跌跌撞撞冲出电梯，斗篷在脚下让踩成一团，年轻的面孔上一副慌张的表情：“我忘记告诉你我们要去哪了！”

众人纷纷望向他，有那么短短几秒，气氛有几分惊讶，又透着一种尴尬的寂静。

Din慢慢眨了眨眼，整个人不仅异常疲惫，还无比心塞：“什么？”

“我们的坐标啊。我要带这个小家伙去的地方。”绝地着急地说，“非常抱歉。刚才我脑子里……”他看了Din一眼随即转开视线，“没反应过来，有点分神了。我想说来着，我以为我说了，然后R2说我是个……“他低头看着那孩子，Grogu，后者看上去是被他这种傻得冒泡的行为给搞晕了，“好吧，小孩子还是别听这些的好。”

他身后的那个蓝色机器人就好像是被激怒了一样嗖嗖绕了几圈。

“说真的，你说话的时候还是得注意点儿。”年轻男人抱怨道，叹了口气，脸庞通红，“我真的得道歉，向你和你们大家，我太失礼了。”

一阵若有所思的寂静再度升腾起来，随后Cara Dune有些不知所措地确认道：

“是了。”Cara把爆能枪扛在肩上，咕哝道，“就他。”

“这怎么回事？”Fennec仍然盯着那个身影……那个解决了一整个中队的机器人，轻而易举地，救了他们五个的人。她完全没有放下爆能枪的想法，尽管她觉得用爆能枪对付面前这个怪物应该并没有什么卵用。

“那家伙，”Cara指了指，“是臭名昭著的Luke Skywalker。义军的英雄，击败皇帝的家伙，世界的曙光，而且还是个超凡绝俗的傻蛋。”

“啊，你听说过我。”Luke努力挤出一个微笑。

“大多数人都知道你。而且你总是被卷入什么危险里，做点什么蠢事，然后还能活着回来……能做到这样，”她冲他身后一片狼藉的机械尸体打了个手势，“然后还能在成千上万人面前昂首挺胸地参加典礼。”

Luke往后缩了一下：“是啊，那倒不算是什么最高光时刻，我本来没想出尽风头来着。”

“那我得告诉你，的确很风光。太疯狂了。”

“我觉得很多人可能也一样这么想吧。”他抓了抓后脑勺。

“Skywalker？”Fennec上下打量了一下那个年轻男人，一脸难以置信。另两个女人也是类似的表情，看着这个之前从来没听说过的男人，“这毛头小子？”

“我二十八了。”金发男人咕哝道。

Fennec嗤笑一声，回头看着Cara：“真的？”

Cara耸耸肩：“嘿那可是打仗啊。那么多孩子都想成为英雄。这家伙只是碰巧做到了而已。”她又瞧了他一眼，“至少这么说起来还是挺让人惊讶的。”

Luke叹了口气，低头看着孩子，后者拍了拍他的脸，就好像这几句嘲笑听来很顺耳似的：“我是个绝地，听到他的呼唤才来这里的。这事儿和新共和国没关系。”

R2哼了一声，转着脑袋，很明显嘀咕了什么特别不开心的东西，绝地的脸一下子红了。

Luke轻轻踢了他的机器人一脚，尴尬地瞪了他一眼，有点生气：“别说了。”

Grogu咯咯笑了，看上去对什么事很开心的样子。

“噢，”Cara勾起双唇狡黠一笑，“所以是‘那事儿’么？”

脸比刚才更红了，Luke抬起一只手朝身后晃了晃，把那个尖叫的机器人推进电梯关上门。

“好吧，这事儿倒值得说道说道了。”Cara赞同地扬起眉，转过身饶有兴致地看了那个绝地一眼，然后着意盯着那个男人的后背，后者还没有戴上头盔，“别担心。这边大多数人都不懂那个机器人说的是什么。”

“还是让他闭嘴别抱怨然后回去整备X翼更好。”Luke尽可能表现出一副漠不关心的样子。

“我……不明白。”Din说道，他的声音压得很低，“你是在告诉我你要把他带去哪？”

“当然喽。”Luke站直身体点点头，“好吧，差不多吧。我会给你一个联系方式还有见面地点。我得确定我们身后没有追兵，而且你也不适合坐在我船上。我很抱歉这艘帝国战舰不能和我一块走，可能被追踪什么的。”

“没——没错。是的。但是。”他仍得确认一下，“你可以让我见他？”

“是的。”Luke又点点头，“我肯定不会把一个孩子从他父亲身边抢走啊。”

“噢。”Din轻轻呼出一口气，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己的双腿都无力支撑冲刷过身体的那种如释重负的感觉。

Luke往后缩了缩：“我得道歉，再次道歉，不该给你造成这种误解的。”

看着那孩子，心想他们迟早会团聚，不像他之前心想的那样会好几年不见面。Din发现自己轻易就原谅了这个男人。之前因为惊恐，他也已经做了（太多）蠢事了。

“非常感谢。”Din最后说道，胸中一块大石落地。他眨眨眼睛，迅速憋回眼泪。

绝地笑了。他的表情很愉快：“我觉得我应该只需要几天时间。”

“好……很好。”年长一些的男人缓缓点了点头，双眼仍旧牢牢锁定在孩子的脸上。他双唇颤抖，就好像努力不去微笑甚至皱眉一样。那个表情，之前无比柔和易碎的表情，有些微颤动，之后转变为某种竭力克制的样子。或者说他正试图克制。Luke能感受到面前这个男人周身倾泻而出的那种紧绷的温暖感，如同海浪一般冲刷着他。感觉就好像是塔图因的夜晚，那种不被酷热和螫人的风沙所席卷，只有静谧、克制与平和的夜晚，温柔却强劲。比人们印象中的沙漠更具生机。

这真的让Luke有了一种家的感觉。

那是某种热切与渴望，让他想起少年时期肆意穿越在那些沙丘之间的感觉，让他难以呼吸，对未来满怀期待。

他努力不让自己沉浸于这种情绪，不让自己吞下死死卡在喉间的唾液。

“如果能拿到你的通讯码的话，我很快就能赶到你那里。”他身侧的Grogu已经开始顺着他的肩膀往上爬，玩他的头发，明显对那种颜色非常感兴趣。他开始拽他的发丝，然后放进嘴里想尝尝味道。

“孩子，”Din斥责道，“那个不能吃。”

Luke笑了，放任那孩子做他想做的。看着他的小表情笑出声来：“我想他刚刚自己尝出来了。”

当然，毕竟是Grogu，他仍旧拽着他的头发仔细观察。“噗啊。”他说着，仿佛有了什么奇妙的发现，想拿起来给他父亲看似的。

“我看到了……别拽他头发了。”Din开始乞求。

“没事的。”Luke高兴地说，“很显然他之前没怎么见过这种颜色，所以就有点被迷住了吧。”

Din表情紧绷，有点不自然，但还是点点头回到了主要话题：“我的船被毁掉了。你可以联系内瓦罗的Greef Karga。”

“你也可以用我的新共和国呼叫信号。”Cara说，“你准备好之后我可以联系他。我目前也算住在内瓦罗。”

“那更方便了。”Luke有点后悔刚才把R2送走了，如果他在的话通讯码会更好记一点，但他还是自己随身带了通讯工具，幸好除了光剑他还在腰带上别了其他东西。都准备好了之后他客气地对其他人点点头，努力对那个父亲挤出一个不怎么笨拙的微笑，保证道，“过不了几天我就会联系你。”

Din再次抿住嘴唇，不知道是想微笑还是因为再度勾起了心中的痛楚，微微点头。

Luke也颔首，不过感觉起来并不像这个男人一样沉着克制，他又看了一眼这个战士，然后转过身走近电梯。他对其他人也笑了笑，之后电梯门合上，叮咚声响起，说明终于脱离了那种窘境，他才放松下来。

“好了。”Luke从牙缝里呼出一口气，看着那个开心欢叫的孩子，后者对生命中即将迎来的新变化兴奋异常，“这和我想象中的Skywalker自我介绍一模一样，简直是一场灾难。”

-o-

“好吧，事情的发展比预计的要乐观。”绝地离开之后，Cara难以置信地大笑一声。

Fennec环视着那一片狼藉：“是啊，我们还没死。”

“不错不错。”Cara扫了一眼另外两个女人，“所以……现在怎么办？”

“我联系Boba过来接咱们。然后我们就各干各的事儿。就这么简单。”Fennec应道，显而易见似的。

“啊，是啊，简单。”Cara沉吟。

Din飞快戴好头盔。他很庆幸只有那个绝地和孩子看到了自己的脸。其他人一直都呆在他身后没有走上前来，空气嘶嘶作响，头盔扣紧。他真的很感激其他人所给予的尊重，即便其中那个红头发快到了动杀心的边缘。

大概率是对着他。

至少也是对着倒在地上昏迷不醒的那个帝国军官。

“是他策划了一切。”Bo-Katan嘶声道，对那个帝国军官怒目而视，“我们随便一个人都能打败他，所以他一开始就决定好想让谁拿到暗剑了。”

不幸的是，早先Din看到Gideon脸上那种让人恶心的愉快表情的时候就也已经感觉到了：“我们会搞清楚的，然后你可以拿回你的剑，我们也就不用对决了。”

Bo-Katan哼了一声，应当是斥责：“有一次我没有发起挑战就拿到了那把剑。因为那个人不是自己从战斗中夺过剑的，所以她有权选择下一任继承者。即便如此……且不论这个故事。”她走下台阶，步履沉重，“大家会觉得我的原则很容易就会被打破。我得确保和我的拥趸之间没有嫌隙，只有这样才能将我的母星重新团结起来。”

对Din来说这并没有什么意义，也并没有什么所谓，但她同样是一个坚持传统的人，如果她必须遵守这种传统，他也可以理解：“我们会找出解决办法的。”他再次保证，“我不想要，也不应当要随这把剑一同而来的那个头衔，因为我只是要救我的孩子所以打败了这个人而已。”

她抿着嘴唇，表情凝重，但她还是同意地点点头：我会提供给你这艘舰船的通讯码。如果想出好办法的话我再联系你。”

至少她没想着现在就痛揍他一通。

Din相信自己的能力，毕竟他迄今为止扛过了每场战役得以幸存，但和一个怒气冲冲的公主对决的话，后者随便选一个标准日都能让他陷入一场苦战，更别提今天他体力不济，情绪也不佳，她很有可能会把他撕成碎片。

很显然她那咄咄逼人的态度之下仍然保有某种体面。

当然了，如果她在对手状态不佳的时候发出挑战的话，那会是怎样一番光景呢？也许到时候处理那种情况反而更加棘手。

交换通讯编码之后他们再没什么其他话可说，对Din来说这倒不错。Fennec，Cara和他（还有一个昏迷不醒的Gideon）三人穿过黑暗士兵的残骸时，心里的感觉可不怎么轻松。

“天呐，”Cara吹了一声口哨，“太混乱了。”他们走进那个绝地和他儿子之前用过的电梯，Din压下一种突然涌上心头的渴望。他们走进去，Cara故意把那个总督的脑袋往电梯墙上一撞。

“我还以为你会对他好点儿呢。”

“脑震荡没什么事。我可能已经把他下巴打碎了。”

Fennec做出一个同意的表情。

机库里没有X翼的踪影，Din努力不让自己感觉太失落。这样可能更好受一些。他的双手仍旧想抓着那孩子把他拉回自己怀里，保证他的安全，再也不让他离开。

有那么几秒钟他放任自己想象一种没有那个绝地的生活，这样他就可以和这个孤儿生活在一起。这个想法让他觉得充盈着一种幸福感。

他想知道自己能不能再次体验到这种幸福。

‘我还能见到他的。’他安慰自己，‘那个绝地没有带走他。他仍然……他仍然是我的孩子。’

Cara把Gideon撇在地上，等着奴隶一号进港。Fennec又看了Cara一眼，就她一向严肃的态度来讲可以算作是某种愉悦的表情，随后走上前引导Boba落地。不小心，当然，踩到了那个人事不省的人，而且还是正正在胸口上。

可怕，他生命中遇到的女人都这么残忍。

“所以，他很显然喜欢你，你现在打算怎么着？”Cara问道，一只手搭上她这位朋友的肩膀。

Din挺直身子，说真的这女人真的和战车一样强壮，隔着目镜盯着她：“你说什么？”

“噢拜托，Din，真假？”她抬起一道眉毛，“那个绝地，就是那个绝地，他在对你示好啊。”

Din一声嗤笑，努力甩开她的手臂。

“真的。你没发现？所以那个机器人才对他出言不逊啊。”她哼了一声，“很明显他对你动心了，所以才一副傻里傻气的样儿。你知道的，比他之前做的那些傻事还傻得多。”她弯起双唇咧嘴一笑，说明她对这个英雄没有任何轻蔑的意思，“我之前还以为你挺开心的呢。他很可爱啊。我觉得他挺好的。”

Din沉默了一会：“我真的一点都没注意他长啥样。”

“唔。”Cara笑了一声，看上去仍然很愉快，“真的？”

“我那会没往这上面想。”

“这倒合理。但是，真的吗？一眼都没瞟过？”

“那不重要。”当然那可太蠢了。他应该多注意一下那个带走他儿子的男人的。Din知道，出于直觉或者别的什么，如果他们不小心碰到的话他应该能认出Luke，但若论想着他的话？他真的没觉得有什么，“我觉得这家伙可能就是没那么抓人眼球吧。”

“不是……”她难以置信地说道，随即嗤笑一声，“好的，好吧。当然。”她脸上饶有深意的笑容简直让人难以理解，不过足以说明他是惹上什么麻烦事了。

他听到奴隶一号低吟着入港停下，于是飞快地走上飞船，Cara跟在他身后吃吃地笑，一只手拖着她的囚犯。

女人真的，太残忍了。

-o-

十二个小时不到那个绝地就和他们取得了联系。

比预计得快了很多，但这样更好。

只有一条信息，附带一颗星球的坐标，位于新共和国星域深处的一个边缘星球。Din有点不舒服，心里隐隐地发痒，但他仍旧热切地应下了见面的请求和时间。

“你想叫上Fett和Fennec吗？”他们和Greef坐在桌边，Cara摇晃着手里的饮料说道。身后的米思罗尔人正对着自己的工作抱怨来抱怨去，丝毫不打算遮掩未被邀请加入酒局的不快。Greef警告地瞪他一眼，后者即刻便住了嘴。

“不了。”Din草草摇头，“他们现在有自己的事要办。我不想麻烦他们。”

不过重要的是之前Boba仍旧留下了联系方式，表示愿意提供帮助。这一信号表示他们是站在他一边的，这对任何一个曼达洛人来说都不是件易事，更不用说是一个有着他这样背景的人了，而且也说明他们愿意成为这个团队的一份子。

Cara当时还并不明白。她只是和Fennec调了调情，抛了几个媚眼，后者回以几声开心的调笑。但Din清楚地明白他们的意思，而且非常感激这种帮助。尽管不像一个宗族那样亲密，但是与他最近失去的那些隐蔽区同胞们也有某种足够类似的东西。他们，在某种程度上，现在成为了家人一般的存在，相互支撑。

这帮助他填补了心里的某种东西，自从他失去自己的隐蔽区同胞们之后，他还没有时间静静思索这种缺憾。

“所以，那就只有咱们了？”Cara问道，看起来已经开始热切期待另一次冒险了。

Din努力装作漠不关心的样子耸了耸肩。他的身体隐隐作痛，心中的某种东西仍旧感觉破碎、如同缺失。还有某种停滞。他从来没有过这种停滞的感觉，至少是在这孩子走进他的生活之后。他只是不能确定要克服什么，或者要走向哪里——或者甚至如何去做，好吧，几乎是任何一件事情。

“是啊，”他语气疲惫，“只有咱们。”

“别对大家这么沮丧嘛，曼达佬。你的绝地正帮你解决这问题呢，然后你就可以和你家孩子在一起了不是。”

Din咕哝一声：“他不是‘我的’绝地。”

“他当然是啊。他照顾的可是你家孩子，所以，就是你的绝地。”她咧嘴一笑，“而且他还向你发射那种爱心小信号呢，我给你说过的。他喜欢你。我意思是，他都已经联系你了啊！这还没过多久呢。”她反对道，眉头拧成一团。

“他有点……不太靠谱。也许他就是高估了需要的时间呢？”

“有点笨笨的、憨憨的，没错。但他可是Skywalker啊，不太靠谱？那不可能。他就是有点焦虑，想赶快告诉你下次见面的时间而已。”她放声大笑，“你要去约会了哎。”

Din马上就要出言不逊了，可他深知自己从体能方面来讲绝对不是这女人的对手，而且很可能会被她扭成一团然后完全失去反抗能力。他已经筋疲力尽了，但她还能兴致勃勃再战一场，所以绝对会轻而易举把他打趴下。他可不想再受什么伤了。

Greef给他们准备了一艘船去见面地点，作为回报，Din回来之后，他能带那孩子几天。这交易倒是划算得很，不过Din明白这男人已经把自己当作这孩子的祖父或者类似的角色，所以肯定不会放过任何一个见到他的借口。

Din决定还是别告诉他这其中还有很多不确定性，孩子什么时候能回到他身边还是个未知数。他可不想让这个亦亲亦友的老人感觉到和自己一样的空虚。

前二十分钟Cara让他在船上一个人清静了清净，不过现在她又来刺激他想看他能作何反应了。

“所以，你想多了解了解你的这位绝地吗？”她状若漫不经心地说道。

“他是那孩子的老师。”Din强调。

“还是你的绝地。”

Din很不开心地叹了口气，调节器过滤之后的声音比之前的更加颤抖。也许吧：“他不是我的绝地。”

“嗯哼。”她很开心。拿眼下这种情况逗人玩可太拉仇恨了。

他试图把话题转开一点：“所以他对新共和国真的很重要？”

Cara转过身像看傻子一样看着他。

“我和我所在隐蔽区的人都不怎么关心那场战争。我们关心的是怎样不被斩草除根，而且还得忙着救下那些被帝国和义军丢下的孩子。”他回击道。

“可不是么。”Cara加重语气，“他无比重要。他炸了第一颗死星然后击败了皇帝，后来又帮其他人炸掉了第二颗死星。”

“啊。”好的，没错，这个年轻人看起来的确有那么点重要。比Din一开始预料的重要得多。好吧：“外环星系的好多人一般都不关心这种事，除非自己让给卷进麻烦里。”

“你也看到了他怎么对付那群机器人的。”Cara提醒他，“你看他干掉机器人的时候没有印象很深，没有觉得他是那种很重要的人物么？”

“是啊。”怎么可能没印象？那些杂种里拎一个出来就几乎把他杀掉。那个男人，就像Fennec说的，还是个毛头小子，报废了大概四十个机器人，汗都没出一滴。但那会儿他所有的注意力都在自己孩子身上，其他那些都真的不重要。

“但你真的没注意他。”她恍然大悟，“你和那个孩子之间的关系真的很紧密。”

“是的。”他现在可以光明正大地承认了。轻而易举就能说出口。Grogu是他的孩子。他的家人。他的族人。他只是希望不要失去他而已。

“好了，我们要降落了。”Cara按下几个按钮，“希望你家绝地的通讯编码能像他说的一样让我们远离麻烦吧。”

什么鬼，Din直接放弃反驳。当然咯，Skywalker是他的绝地。好吧。赶快让这破船落地然后就翻篇儿。

目的地景色很美。和Din之前去过的所有地方都不一样。赏金猎人们很少把据点建立在像这样的新共和国辖区里。内瓦罗之后也慢慢加入了这一行列，但仍然远不及原本辖区的这些星球。

光是闻起来就有种富裕的味道。

他想不通绝地为什么要在这里见他。

“唔。”Cara自言自语，环视四周，“我想我们里奥德朗新区很近。”

“你的母星？”

“大部分人都死了。但奥德朗有很高的贸易和政治地位，所以事情发生的时候还有好几千人在其他星球。更不用提武装力量了。奥加纳参议员和我们的女王那时候正在为义军召集士兵，所以有些人也不在母星。”

Din缓缓点头。他之前没想过Cara的母星还能有这么多幸存者。关于奥德朗他知道的不多但已经足够。比如，继杰达之后，奥德朗成为了吸引更多志愿力量加入义军的主要催化剂。

无论有没有兴趣……大家也都听说过帝国摧毁了一整颗星球，葬送了上百万无辜生命。

她环视四周：“有些建筑看着很像我长大的地方。有些货品也挺像。”她手指了指一条被子，看起来是由什么精美的材料加工而成，闪耀着白色和金色的靓丽光芒，“我听说新区在这里随处可见……不过我还一处都没去过。”

“Skywalker知道么？”

“看不出来他知不知道。可能是巧合。不过依旧很棒。”她看上去不像是伤感的样子，但看得出来她的表情比之前更加生动了。

“不错，我高兴听到你这么说。”一个声音凭空在他们两人中间响起。

两人往后一跳，手伸向各自的武器，但那个年轻人只是举起手表示完全无意冒犯：“抱歉。我忘记我走起路来很安静了。”

“该死的……Skywalker，你跟一个幽灵似的。”Cara哀嚎一声，放回武器。

“我跟在你们后面有一会儿了。我还以为你们能注意到来着。”他笑了笑，“抱歉吓到你们了，其实我现在得小心不发出什么动静以免吓到其他人。”

“天赋异禀。我知道曼达佬喜欢神出鬼没这类的。”她戳了戳自己的朋友。

她口中的曼达佬朋友此刻正安静地盯着那个绝地。他并没有像之前那样穿黑斗篷，但仍旧通身黑色，不论是靴子，紧身裤还是微微敞着领口的上衣，抑或是包裹右手的黑色手套。看起来很奇怪。那张脸庞和双眼很有活力，很明亮，充满着生机与温柔……他身上有种自相矛盾的感觉。

他的舌头仿佛是被卡在上颚一样。

那个绝地似乎很喜欢穿黑色，这事情上也没必要假装。

“如果你们和我一起来我船上的话，我就可以带你去你儿子目前的住所了。”

“啊……好的……”Din清了清喉咙，手指握拳又松开，谢天谢地还有头盔能藏起他在这个年轻人腰上打转的视线。的确是一道很亮丽的景致。

“这位女士？”他转向另一人，“你要和我们一起吗？”

Cara发出一声嘲笑：“再叫我女士我就打聋你的耳朵，小家伙。还有不了。我觉得我想先熟悉熟悉这地方。”她冲Din点点头，“需要帮助的话就叫我和Greef。”

“那我，”Luke看着他们，有点不确定，“如果你们想的话我可以让你俩单独转转？然后再各干各的？”

“我们俩之间不是那种关系，小太阳。别担心。”她别有深意地大笑一声，Luke脸颊通红，Din警告地冲她咕哝了一声。

“噢，好的……很好，那么，你想和我一块过去吗？”Luke开心地问。

“好。”Din艰难地吞了一口唾沫，“那……非常感谢。”

金发男人点点头，要带领Din开启一段新体验看上去让他很是兴奋，几乎显得有点孩子气：“请跟上我。”

他转过身低头看着路面。随后Din的双眼也看向路上其他物事，他迅速移开视线，屏住呼吸。

“那就是Skywalker？”Din憋着气问道。

“是啊。”Cara得意一笑，“怎么？他长得是不是不怎么抓人眼球？”

他发出一声介于愤怒和悲怆的叹息。他他妈到底为什么要交这些个朋友？

“噢等等，你真的看那张脸了？感觉你看的是别的什么啊……更低更圆润的什么东西。是不是那对可爱紧致的小屁股蛋儿，嗯？”他用胳膊肘狠狠怼她，后者大笑一声，“你和家孩子还有你的绝地好好玩儿！”

Din讨厌死生活了。

他讨厌每件事，每个人。尤其是那个可爱、灵巧的金发青年。是的，不幸的是，他看起来真的好像一道阳光。

Luke停住让Din赶上他，带他上船。这艘船和之前的X翼不同，让人惊讶的不是因为这是一艘私人飞船，而是因为它大圆盘一般的样式，很明显已经是几十年前的船型了。

“这是我朋友的船。为了保证安全我们觉得最好还是坐千年隼来。它之前是一艘帝国飞船，所以可以避过很多雷达监视，而且对这片区域和新共和国也很熟悉。”他一边带着Din走进这艘垃圾货船，一边解释道。

惊讶的是这艘船倒很干净。尽管闻上去还是有一股动物的味儿。Din说不出是什么味道，尤其是隔着头盔过滤器，但很显然四散着许多毛发。他们走向驾驶舱，Luke带着Din坐在他后面。

“如果坐着不舒服的话我很抱歉。我更习惯开小型飞船。”Luke坦言，启动飞船。

“等等，Grogu没和你在一起？”

“没有，我把他留在星球上了。我觉得那样会更安全。”Luke坦言，“这片区域一向都被监视得很厉害但是……我感觉对于一个已经经历过这么多事情的孩子而言怎么谨慎都不为过。”

“你应该和他在一起保护他的。”Din斥责道。

“别担心。他和银河系里最可怕的力量在一块呢。没人伤得了他。”Luke安慰道。

“所以是谁？”

Luke咧嘴一笑：“我妹妹。”某种非常愉悦的感觉击中了Din的胃，可太糟糕了。

-o-

“好吧……”Din咕哝着，努力不让自己听起来太震惊，“很明显她的存在比你更具有威慑力。”

一个小个子女人坐在一间宽敞的会议室正中，周围尽是士兵和飞行员，Grogu坐在她的大腿上，女人正训斥着在场的每个人，甚至无需抬高声音，就能获得所有人（恐惧）的注意。

“一事无成的话她可做不成将军。”Luke低声自言自语。

“她的军阶比你高么？”

“噢肯定的呀。我也是将军没错，克隆人战争里绝地基本都是将军，但那只是个军阶而已。她，”他冲他妹妹点点头，后者指了指某个指挥官，对方立即站起身敬了个礼，“她是自己争取到这个军阶的，而且也扛得住这个头衔。很显然，我是努力和我中队里的每个人都做朋友，尽量那样办事。”

是的，Din看得出来。剥去绝地的身份，Luke温柔地笑着和经过他身边的每个人打着招呼。如果他不与其他人交际的话，那么几乎没有人能注意到他。Din感觉到Organa将军走过来的时候，其他人为她让开路，纷纷敬礼。

“解散。”她点头道，伴随着一声“长官”，众人最后敬礼，很快离开房间。

“好了，”Leia走向他们，见到她哥哥和一个曼达洛人在一起也并不惊讶，“迟了一会非常抱歉。刚才我们需要召开一个肃清帝国残党的会议。”

Luke笑着从她手上接过Grogu，之后递给Din：“我留你们两个单独待一会儿。”

Din怜爱地看着那孩子，点点头，抱紧他。

Luke领着Leia走向房间的另一头，他们压低声音说着什么。

“嘿孩子，他们对你好吗？”

Grogu开心地咯咯叫了一声，Din当这是一句正面评价。

“这个……绝地……他还……”Din试图组织语言，不确定自己在试图说些什么。Grogu已经证实了他还好，很开心。Din也已经看到了那个年轻人很善良，“他还……好吗？”

“卟哇！”Grogu叫着，显然表示同意。

“好。很好。”他伸手温柔地用手指按着Grogu的耳朵。孩子只是咯咯地笑着找他的手。他抱起孩子，让他们的额头亲昵地碰在一起，“很好。”

Grogu满意地咕哝着，他的小手拍打着头盔，小声的嗡鸣在Din的头盔中回荡，他微微一笑。才过去短短几天，但是他就已经无比想念他的小旺普鼠了。

“我几乎要以为我们再也见不到彼此了。”

“叭！”Grogu听起来几乎有些被冒犯到了似的。

“好啦，你当然不会再也见不到我啦。“Din抱着孩子贴近自己胸口，然后瞟了一眼那对兄妹，尤其看着那个包裹在黑色之中的人。他，很显然（尽管他们的嘴唇似乎并没有动）在说着什么，Leia朝他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，但那个金发男人只是哈哈大笑起来。

一个干掉了四十个黑暗士兵的绝地还有他妹妹，义军和新共和国的领导人。

Din被这一幕击中了，他竟然有可能看到两个银河系里两个最强大的个体表现得像这样一般，就是，像家人一般。温柔，尤其是Luke的温柔，伴随着笑声和几句诙谐的评论前后摇荡。他拍了拍她的脸蛋，对方则一脚踢上他的小腿。他只是笑得更开心了。

这很……美妙。

“我猜你在这儿也很安全吧。”他不得不承认，自己的双眼从Luke的侧脸一直滑到挂着光剑的腰际，他细瘦的腰让自己指尖发烫。

Luke感觉到注视的目光，转过身看着Din微笑：“想让我带你到处转转吗？”

“这不应该是个秘密基地吗？”Din问道。

“啊，问到点上了。Leia，我可以带我的新朋友，我学徒的父亲，看看这个秘密基地吗？”他冲她眨眨眼睛，睫毛扇动。

“我要在你睡觉的时候放你最不喜欢的那支曲子。”她威胁道，“在酒吧里一直缠着你不放的那首。”

“好吧，你够狠的。”但这句威胁，无论如何的确是句威胁，似乎真的管用，Luke没再继续开玩笑。

“那就别跟个小孩似的捣蛋。”她向Din转过身微笑道，“希望你能喜欢和我们大家还有你儿子在一起的这段时光。你得熟悉一下我们这里的条款还有一些相关训练，但在我的基地里你待多久都可以。”

“非常感谢，将军。”

“噢不错，非常懂礼貌的一个人。”她转向她哥哥，“你和Han可以向他学习学习。”

“我可一直求知若渴呢。”Luke抛给Din的那个微笑只能被解读为顽皮和逗弄。真可爱，“我们还是留你在这儿恐吓那些没礼貌的大老粗吧。我一会儿让Han给你送点喝的过来。”

“再跟我说烂话我就给你丢到禁闭室去。”

Luke领着Din出了门又回头甩出一句：“我倒想看看你怎么抓得着我！”

“我绝对会狠狠臭骂你一顿，别想用那孩子当挡箭牌，Skywalker！”她吼道。

Luke只是轻笑一声然后抬头看向Din：“不好意思。我们真正像兄妹一样相处的机会并不多，所以就想弥补一下失去的时间。”

“没事。”Din说道，不过又觉得这么说很奇怪，“你们似乎很亲密。”

“是的。”

“这些……”Din努力组织语言，“你们允许这些情感连接么？”

“嗯？是啊？”Luke顿了顿然后恍然大悟地眨眨眼，“噢，你听说过旧道的事情了啊。”

“我遇见过一个和你有类似能力的人。她从来没说过自己是个绝地……但她有你这样的能力，还拿着你这样的剑。”

Luke饶有兴致地扬起眉毛：“哦？”

“她比你大。我觉得比你就大几年吧。”他耸耸肩，不怎么擅长推测年纪，“是个托格鲁塔人。”

“啊。我听过关于她的一些传言。我还没有时间和她见面。不过我希望能快点见一面。”他耸耸肩，“我听说过。情感连接如何被认为是导向原力黑暗面的通道。黑暗面会利用人的情绪，尤其是负面情绪，以此转化为一种能够造成伤害的力量。”

“你不相信么？”

“不。我确信旧绝地武士团的人同意这种说法……但事情最终还是发生了。”他大大方方地看着Din，“如果你的托格鲁塔朋友不把自己看作绝地我也不奇怪，尤其是如果她比我大的话。她之前可能遭遇过什么不好的事情，所以才离开了绝地之路。我听说到绝地发展末期这种事挺普遍的。”

“所以，你才想让我和Grogu待在一起。”

“是的。”Luke点头，“我们得小心一点。从情感连接中产生的情绪需要接受训练……但似乎大多数孩子都通过了训练。只有一点不同，因为他的力量比较危险。”Luke笑着看向Grogu，后者哼了一声以作回应。

显然这孩子已经证明自己可以成为一个绝地。

“而且我们甚至没有讨论过他能不能做一个绝地。”Luke说道，“只是训练他让他可以保护自己而且不至于失控。”

“你……你没想着训练他当绝地？为什么？世界上可能没几个像你这样的人了……为什么不——”

“绝地是一种信条。”Luke了然地看着Din，“每一个具有这种能量的人都应当接受训练，是的。但他们不是必须接受信条。”

“这可能意味着你们这一类人的终结啊。”

“又或者是新一类人的崛起。”Luke回嘴，“而且即便我是最后的……是的，这……这种感觉很孤独，但这只说明这一类人已经不适合生活在当今的新时代了。某些绝地需要做的事情已经是过去时了。我会努力让事情往健康繁荣的方向上发展……但如果注定消逝……那也终会发生。”

“这……这种选择真的非常无私。”

“你看起来也一样啊。”Luke说道，他的声音非常轻柔，“你无私地放你的儿子离开，是为了保证他的安全，而且一开始也并不知道你们什么时候能再次相见。”

“我自己也很惊讶，说实话。”Din澄清道，Luke将他带入一个更为安静空旷的大厅。

“什么意思？”

“曼达洛人……我这一类人……或者说我的信条。”Din努力说道，“我们的爱很紧密。有时候甚至很不讲理。连接起一个宗族的纽带有时候可能是占有欲过强的那种。其实没有必要控制但是我们也不想失去这种纽带。”

“啊。”

“我们很清楚我们有复仇的渴望，还有其他负面的情绪。无论什么人，只要成为我们一族，就会面临不幸的命运。”

Luke看上去思虑重重：“我明白了。”

“也许这种思考方式并不怎么绝地。”

“并不怎么绝地。但我理解这种渴望。”他的声音中没有评判。他只是在陈述一种事实，没有怒意，语气仍旧非常温柔，“但放弃复仇可能不是曼达洛人思考的方式。因为不同的文化和历史吧。”

“是的，你说的很对。”Din不知道该说些什么。他没有强迫问出一个答案，也没有站在道德制高点上说教。没有反对Din的信仰。Luke甚至还没有问起他的头盔。这仅仅是……视以为常。接受。与温柔相同的感觉。

‘噢……该死的。’他艰难地吞咽了一下。

“我很感谢你让Grogu选择自己的道路。”他终于说，竭尽全力让自己的思绪专注于这件事情上。他的思维处于一种痛苦的眩晕之中，而且他的身体感觉也有些过热了。

他倒也遇见过几个善良的人，但这个人，无论Luke从身上散发出的感觉是什么，都与众不同。这种感觉让Din产生了一种渴望，一种欲求还有……他不能再让自己想下去了。

尽管相比他信条中的其他人更温和一些，但他仍旧与他们共享同一历史，由他们抚养长大。如果他们找到自己喜欢的什么人的话，保护，占有，还有猎捕……在他的文化中这些都无比寻常。Luke给他的感觉则是完全不同的某种东西，Din努力不去对这种感觉产生渴望。

那不会发生的。

“很抱歉我还不知道你的名字。”Luke停住看着他，“如果你不想告诉我的话也没事。但是你想让我叫你什么呢？”

他有一种让他叫曼达佬的冲动，就像其他人一样，但是……他的内心在呻吟。

想想Luke念出他的名字，他的真名？对这样一个人来说，这样一个已经从他身上夺走太多，也施与了太多善意的人来说，听起来太具诱惑了。

“Din。”他说道，比自己想象的轻柔许多，“Din Djarin。”

绝地似乎因为他的语气而有些激动，但还是给了他一个微笑：“很高兴见到你，正式地说，Din。我是Luke Skywalker。”

“这有什么可开心的？”

“因为我没有偷走你的孩子。”Luke咧嘴一笑，露出几颗整整齐齐的牙齿，Din真的得努力不要发出什么不合时宜的声音才行。

“那倒的确挺值得开心的。”他试图玩笑回去。老天。他可有一段时间没调过情了。之前他做这事儿可是和眨眼睛一样容易来着。七年时间过去他在这方面水平的确下降不少。

不过，得再提一次，Cara所谓这个男人喜欢Din的荒诞怪论仍然无处证实。

“好了，那么，再来点其他值得开心的事儿吧……请跟紧我。我给你看点东西。”Luke递给他一个舒适的微笑，领着Din和那孩子走进其中一个机库，那之中停满了帝国的旧船，似乎还有让人遴选的余地，否则就会被丢进什么废品厂，类似他们找到Mayfeld的那种。有那么几艘还算完好，从某种程度上来讲，但大多数都等着被用来建造新共和国的战舰。

“看这个。”Luke走近一艘飞船，少数几艘没有弹孔之一的那种，正停泊在他们面前，“这是Ye-4型炮舰。有点让人挑剩下了而且需要好好保养，但这是艘运输舰，而且，如果你不喜欢这类的话，我也可以卖掉然后买一艘自己喜欢的。”

Din沉默了一会儿。

“没那么好看。抱歉。但我觉得你能用得上。”Luke继续说着，有些腼腆地打住话头。他那副羞涩的面孔依旧给人一种顽皮的感觉。仿佛他知道自己在做什么但仍旧有些羞涩一样。

真可爱。

“你要送我一艘船？”

“我？不是。我可没权限这么做。是Leia Organa将军的。”Luke微笑，“你可不许拒绝她的礼物。”

“你不能把这艘船送给我。”Din加重语气。

“好吧。”绝地耸耸肩，泰然自若道，“那就是给Grogu的。”

孩子大声叫起来，开心地举起小手。

“噢真好，你这个小人精。”Luke揉着孩子的脑袋，小家伙被惹得大笑起来，“你适应得真不错呀。”

“你……什么鬼？不行——”

“你可不能拒绝给别人的礼物吧。”Luke得意一笑，“这可太粗鲁了。”

“Skywalker——”

“Luke。”他纠正，“你需要一艘船，如果Grogu去看望你的话，你得有一个能安置他、保护他的地方。是帝国残余部队摧毁了你的船，新共和国理应对此负责，而我也理应多出一份力。”他的声音里带了一种不太公平的歉疚，Din知道他没有理由背负这种情绪，“它对我们的用处也不过就是被大卸八块而已。实际上，这算是Leia的东西。如果我们把这艘船开走的话，她就能再缴获几艘更好看的帝国战舰。她是那种尊贵的类型。你也能看出来吧……这艘就比较糟糕了。”

Din走近这艘船，再没有反对。这船不怎么好看，而且很笨重。很显然之前是帝国的船，在Din看来品位着实差得可以。他讨厌船型，也不喜欢那种颜色。它看起来比自己之前开习惯了的那艘要大，而且开起来可能也不像想象中那么流畅。这让他开始疯狂想念剃刀冠号。但他也可以卖了它，多做几份工作来替代他失去的那艘。

但它又象征着什么，那种意义远比他前段时间所拥有的更加深刻。

“如果你给我这艘的话那我就把它卖掉了。”Din警告道，“我一分钟都不会多留。”

Luke笑了：“你拿它做什么都可以。”

“这也太丑了。”Din努力想让Luke看着他的目光不再那么闪耀。

“很对，我们大家也都这么觉得。Grogu给看了看你另一艘船的样子，我觉得应该叫剃刀冠？我得承认这艘船更，”他上下打量着Din，但眼中完全没有不愉快或者妄加品评的情绪，“像你。”

“我觉得这应该算是句恭维吧。”

“是的。”Luke证实道。

Din回头看了一眼那艘船，感觉胸口中有什么温暖的东西扩散开来：“谢谢你。”

“这是你应得的。也许不是这艘船吧，”Luke皱了皱鼻子，“但这是我们现在能搞到的最好的了。”

Din轻轻一笑：“非常感谢。”

Luke脸红了。这表情可真甜。

也许……也许Cara说的是对的，他的确喜欢Din。

也许吧。

似乎也不是不可能，因为他总是容易脸红，总是眨着那双机灵的眼睛，而且还给Din送了一份礼物。这难道不算是开心的表现么？

Din有些时候并不会特别留心什么，但他可能比其他人想的更加敏锐，能够意识到那些不经意的艳遇和诱惑。固然他在装备武器上投入甚多，可有些场合下也得靠魅力取胜，屡试不爽。少年和二十几岁时候的他发现自己很享受这种挑战。他觉得这很大程度上是因为他的盔甲，但他也可以颇为自信地说即便穿着那身老旧的破衣服，他照样能游刃有余。

他同样知道自己身上有某种特质，无论是他本身还是他的盔甲，都能够吸引特定人的眼球。好比Omera或者Cobb Vanth甚至Xi'an……或者是她的哥哥……这些，是的，都是疯狂又愉悦的经历，但他绝不会因此自吹自擂。

但吸引一个绝地的注意呢？这个男人呢？从任何意义上来讲都远超他的期待，但也不是什么令人烦扰的事。一点都不是。Luke漂亮，善良，温柔，强大，那孩子很明显喜欢他。他有很多闪光点都能吸引Din的注意。

但随之而来的又是什么呢？值得在上面投注心力吗？这一年来他已经处理了这么多情绪上的压力和生活上的转变，他不确定能不能再承受住其他东西。

看着仍然对自己微笑的Luke，Din觉得他是在，可能，自欺欺人。

-o-

他们在基地里给他准备了一个房间。Luke训练Grogu或者忙着建立圣殿的时候，他在里面待多久都可以。

Din只在这里待了两天，就忍不住想回自己的地盘去了，在那里他可以让自己消失在茫茫人海之中，不必感受整个基地的人投在他身上的那种探究目光。

对于他要走这件事，Luke和Grogu看起来都很失落，但他们都没抱怨。很显然，Luke已经很好地矫正了Grogu冒冒失失的行为。

而且，很显然，他走之后才一个小时，他们就已经计划给他发一条全息投影了。

“卟哇！”Grogu在信息里咯咯笑着，指向Din的方向。

“你好啊Din。我们俩觉得等你下次回来之前还是用全息投影骚扰你比较好。”他听到Luke在屏幕外解释，“也许我们得试着搞搞清楚怎么才能只让Grogu看到你不戴头盔的样子。”

Din想提醒Luke也看过他的脸了，但他还是很感激对方能这么想。非常感激。

Grogu笑了一声，站起来，走向那个拍摄全息投影的什么东西。Din听到了几声哔哔声，他觉得一定是那个蓝色机器人发出来的。听起来这东西用音调的高低表达它的态度。他可能得告诉Luke，让自己那个已经非常有主见的孩子离这东西远点。

除此之外，大体上说他并不怎么喜欢机器人。

“希望你不要介意我们时不时就会给你发消息。”Luke继续说道，仍旧不愿意露脸，“虽然Grogu一天想发五条，但我们还是尽量不给你发那么多。”

“哒！”Grogu抱怨起来。

“希望你旅途愉快，也希望我们能很快再见。愿原力与你同在，Din。”信息结束在这句温柔的祝福和Grogu的笑脸上。

Din双手捂住脸，发出一声哀嚎：

“哦，该死的……他简直完美。”

这是他想象得到的最糟糕的消息。

-o-

“所以，原来是青蛙啊。”Luke看着Din的头盔大笑起来。

“是的。”Din点头，“我猜这个森林星球应该挺多青蛙的？”

“显然喽。这孩子自己就能把它们都找出来。我知道他是能吃蔬菜的，我发誓我这几天就能给他找点来。”

“祝你好运吧。他只想吃肉和甜品。”Din咕哝着，双手抱胸。

“你多久会逼着他吃点别的东西？”Luke得意一笑，问道。

“别教育我怎么养孩子。”Din有点恼，强迫自己露出微笑。

“你都把他惯坏了。”Luke笑得很开心，“他发起脾气来可是够厉害的。”

“不过他也没有伤到谁吧，不是吗？”

“没有，我一直在身边看着呢。我能应付得来。Leia也能处理，一个眼神Grogu就安静了。”

“她似乎什么人都能制服得了。”

“是啊，没错。”Luke大笑，“大体来说他是个很好的孩子。他正在学着分享，而且如果用太多原力的话他就会很累，而且还会变得有点古怪。真的，对他来说最重要的一个是吃的，另一个就是要见你。”

“抱歉我没法过去。”Din是真的没法过去，他不知道如何才能在一个地方安定下来。而且他需要做更多工作才能买一艘新船，他已经看好了一艘，再有几周就能下手。

“你总会回来的。”Luke保证道，“你这么爱他。他也知道。而且，你也得找一个住得舒服的地方。所以不需要道歉。”

Luke很少让其他人对他道歉。

好吧，他很少让Din对他道歉。他不确定其他人甚至有没有尝试过。

这个男人，这个纯然温柔的灵魂，看上去就是能很轻易地从他那里得到好处的那种。而且他怀疑是不是新共和国的所有东西都能胜过其他所有军队或者文化。他们的军械库里拥有一件像Luke这样的兵器，那些渴望权力的政客很难不将他用得直到坏掉为止。

Din努力发出一声咆哮。

尽管过去一年里他将自己在孩子面前隐藏得很好，但他仍怀有一种尖锐的渴望，这种渴望比任何振动刀都要锋利。倘若他认定什么人处在自己保护之下，也即是他的人，那么他一定会关心对方是否会受伤，是否会被利用。

而Luke，在某种意义上，就是他的人。

“所以你是打算摆脱那堆垃圾咯？”Luke愉快地问道，仿佛他没有意识到Din的怒气似的。或者也许他意识到了，正在试图分散他的注意。Din仍旧不知道Luke能在多大程度上感知到一个人的情绪。

“快了。我选了几个备选。等我拿到新船我就过来一趟。”

“希望下次你能开一艘其他的船过来。”

“我也希望能别再是Ye-4了。”

Luke轻声一笑：“就算是从我这边的渠道都没有听说过任何和你之前那艘差不多的船。”

“我给你说过的那艘替代品就很接近了。我在外环星系找到的，破烂得和屎也差不了多少。”他顿了顿，确保那孩子没有在偷听然后重复他的话，尽管如果Grogu能说出这句通用语的话倒也还算是种幸运吧，“但还能修。我已经下了定金，正在攒钱了。看起来和剃刀冠不是很像，但已经很好了。比现在这艘好。”

“你还差多少钱？”

“不多。这几份工作做完就能把这艘送去造船厂了。”

“我的钱不多，但如果你需要的话。我很高兴能帮到你。”

“不用了。”Din咕哝道，“你已经帮我够多了。多得不能再多了。”

“我自愿的。”Luke皱眉，强调道，“Leia也是自愿的。”

“为了我自己的面子我也得自己来，况且这船是给我儿子的。”他几乎要开口说“还有”，但还是打住了。目前他还不能这么做。

Luke叹了口气：“好吧，如果你确定的话。”

“我觉得差不多。但还是谢谢你。谢谢你为Grogu和我做的这一切。”

Luke好像也想说点别的什么，但他还是转而道：“Grogu休息了之后我再打过来。”

“非常感谢。”

“好运，工作顺利。”Luke给他鼓劲，他的声音带着一种柔和的担忧。

“一直很顺利。”Din说了个谎，“保持联系。”

他们互道再见，切断通讯，Din重新坐回椅子里：“妈的。”

-o-

“她真美。”Luke绕着新船边走边看，啧啧赞叹。

Din骄傲地笑了一声，享受着Luke和Grogu脸上愉悦的表情：“加上卖掉你那艘船的钱，出来就和新的差不多。”

“很高兴那艘船能派得上用场。”Luke用手指敲打船体。

这艘船的外形和剃刀冠很像，而且Din也把她漆成了一样的银色，但卧舱更宽，几米开外还有一个稍小些的舱，所以船体显得更大。船体圆滑，有点像纳布的那些政客和团体旧时使用的船只。

不是剃刀冠。但是一处他可以称之为家的地方。

“她叫什么名字？”Luke问道。

_ 纫天者。 _

他绝对不可能承认看到这艘船建成之后的第一眼，自己脑子里第一个蹦出来的是这个名字。

“还在想。我有点想还叫剃刀冠，但是好多人都说给新船起旧名字不怎么吉利。”

“嗯。”Luke点头，“总之，她很完美。非常适合你。”

Din轻笑道：“是啊，里面感觉更舒服。想进去看看吗，孩子？我猜你可能会觉得似曾相识。”

Grogu点点头，朝着那艘像极了自己旧日家园的飞船伸出双手。Din笑着把他放在地上，让他自己走上坡道。小家伙把船上每件东西都看了个遍，用一种晕乎乎的表情看着他父亲：“是啊，那都是之前了。没有，是有人把她毁了。我们可以造一艘新的呀。不，不能有机器人。”

Luke同样用温柔的表情看着Din，但相比温柔，Din内心腾起的却是另一种感情。天呐，这个男人让他内心的野兽低声哼鸣。“你很擅长听他说话啊。”

“因为他可以说得清楚一点了。”Din走在Grogu后面护着他，以免让他再碰到操作台，或者掉进通风井里卡住。

“嗯，他倒是挺爱说话的。”Luke站在入口处，没有踏入这个对曼达洛人和他儿子来说如家一般的存在。

“这才是他本来面目。”Din看着他点了点头，视线越过Luke，“你可以一起来。”

“感觉这是只属于你们俩的东西。你们宗族的新船。”他微笑道，没有被冒犯到的意思。

“你可以一起来。”Din重复道，语气坚定，听来不像是请求。

“好吧，好吧。”Luke说，也许并没有明白其中深意，“那么，”他双手叉腰看着空荡荡的船舱，“带我转转？”

“好啊。”Din点点头，“乐意效劳。”

-o-

一个月之后Luke联系他的时候，脸上的笑容有些紧张。

“你可以来雅汶基地待一段时间吗？”

“Grogu还好吗？”Din立刻担心地问道。

“他很好。健康，开心，没问题。”他的笑容黯淡下去，“我有点……事情要去外环星系瞧瞧。尽管这里照顾他的人都很好，但我还是觉得最好找他父亲帮忙。如果你有空的话。”

“有空。”他一向有空。Luke提议让他把雅汶四号做为任务间隙休息的基地。Din本来想着多去那么几次，但那个基地太过吵闹，让他感觉很不舒服。而且他也想确定Grogu在没有他陪着的时候也能很好生活。

“你还……”Din试探，“你还好吗？”

“还好。”他在说谎，“就是有点小事情要处理。我本来想着战争正式结束的时候能少点压力，但这种事情需要时间。我很抱歉要麻烦你，本来应该是我来照顾他的。”

Din有一种感觉，这不是他担心的真正原因。

他尽快赶到了雅汶四号。

Luke把Grogu交到他手上的时候他们没有说话，几乎也没有打招呼，Luke捏了捏他的胳膊算作道谢，然后就冲向了他的X翼，他的R2机器人早已经准备完毕。然后他就离开了。

“曼达洛人。”Leia打了个招呼，从方才与她哥哥道别的地方走过来，同样一脸担忧，“Luke说你会来看你儿子。”

“是的……啊……”他重新看向空中绝地消失的方向，“一切都还好吗？”

她抿紧双唇，“可以跟我来一下吗？”

某种不舒服的感觉揪紧了他的胃，但他无视了这种感觉，跟上那位将军。如他所料，走进大厅的时候每个人都为她让开位置。那场景令人咋舌：“这里是我的办公室。”

他真的不喜欢这种需要保守秘密的感觉。

门甫一关上，她就转向他：“我哥哥信任你。”

“算是？”至少他是这么觉得的。他们之间有种未曾言明的东西，但他还不确定这种东西到底是什么。

“获得他的信任很容易。他非常相信其他人。”她环抱双臂，“我不想看到他受伤。”

“他在照顾我儿子。我欠他情。”Din发誓，隔着头盔平视着她，“我不会背叛他的信任。”

有那么一会，她一言不发，只是同样看着他，感觉像是一种警告：“他不会傻到觉得战争已经结束了，但我知道他一直希望如此。他想要创办一所新的绝地学院，开始重建他的文化。他想要的是和平年代。”

“Skywalker似乎也的确正在为此苦苦奋战。”

“他身上肩负着整个银河系。”她说，“很显然我们俩生来都注定如此……但我接受了政治方面的训练，政治教会我冷酷无情。而他之前只是一个在塔图因长大的孩子，突然之间就需要成长为一个英雄。”

Din很想知道如果他们是兄妹的话，为什么养育方式却如此迥异，但是他没有加以评论。

“他失去了很多。”Leia继续道。

“你也是。”Din记起了她的故乡，于是指出道。

“我们的血脉中似乎存在一种诅咒。我们试图摆脱，但我们父亲的罪孽始终在我们身边如影随形。”

说起这些让他有了一种非常不祥的预感。

“我哥哥喜欢你，很喜欢。”她歪着脑袋，他确定她让很多政客和士兵都觉得她只是一个可以利用的漂亮女孩。他很想知道她这副样子曾经愚弄过了多少人，又曾经让多少人心神荡漾，“你知道的，是吗？”

“我……有人告诉我他可能对我……有点感觉。”Din说道，感觉这样堂而皇之说出来有些窘迫，“但我不确定为什么……”

“Luke能感知到其他人。如果对方足够坦诚，他就能理解他们最内核的东西。是的，他需要知道更多细节才能了解他们，但是你……我猜你第一次遇见他的时候就已经足够坦诚了吧，所以Luke感觉出来了。你身上有某种东西在呼唤他。现在他已经了解了你更多细节，所以，好吧，”她耸肩，“他有些迷上你了。可能是爱上你了。”

“你确定你应该把这些告诉我吗？”

“我是他妹妹。我不应该让他一直这么局促不安的。”

“但这不是你告诉我这些的主要原因吧。”

她的笑容很悲伤：“你知道我们俩是双胞胎吧？很显然，他比我大了大概十分钟……但他感觉如此热情，青春洋溢。他为其他人牺牲了太多了。我只是想确保有些人能来给他一点幸福。”

“你这是在威胁我给你哥哥告白么？”

“不是，”她挥去那种担忧，“如果你们俩要在一起，那我希望是自然而然，真心实意的那种。你也很聪明，所以你一定知道，如果你们俩在一起之后你伤他心了，那时候我才会不惜出动军队威胁你。”

这承诺真的有够恐怖。

“那是怎么回事？”

“我只是想知道你是不是也在乎他。如果不在乎那也没关系。我可以帮Luke摆脱掉这种情感，所以不会有人受到伤害。他非常善解人意，还有点害羞。如果他向你告白但是你拒绝的话他只会消沉忧郁那么一天然后重新振作起来当你最好的朋友。他接受过怎么处理负面情绪的训练。”

“但是……如果我……”他猜到了她接下来要说什么。

“如果你对他也感兴趣的话……请一定要告诉我。”她靠在桌子上，“我知道这很自私。我知道你也明白这个世界的残酷法则，每一天都可能是你的最后一天但是……但是我很害怕Luke有一天会回不来啊。我害怕这个诅咒也会降临在他身上，我害怕他死前也听不到有人说爱他。”

隔着头盔，Din努力不闷声哽咽。他真的很不喜欢她的弦外之音：“曼达洛人追寻他们所求之物的时候一般都带着猎手思维，非常具有侵略性。”

她转转眼珠：“是啊，但你看上去其实很平易近人，也很温柔。”

Din嗤了一声。

“所以你这是在告诉我你对我哥哥不感兴趣？”

“不，不是那么回事。”沉默片刻，Din终于承认道，“我是觉得我现在分身乏术。”

“创伤。”Leia表示同意，“我不能像Luke一样理解你的孩子，但我知道发生过什么事。对你来说那段时间一定很艰难。”

她听上去很通情达理，但Din却觉得有些异样。

“你到底为什么要问我这些？”

Leia的表情又冷下来。

“将军，”Din努力让自己的语气听起来不像乞求，“Skywalker到底去哪了？”

她似乎在衡量自己的决断，最后终于说道：“他去迎战的那个人可能是个西斯。”

-o-

这个将军只用了三分钟时间向他解释了什么是西斯。之后她花了十五分钟时间拒绝告诉Din目的地坐标，以防他紧随那个愚蠢的战士之后。

她拒绝告知而他想要一个答案，这对他们都很残忍，但是Din不在乎。

他知道Luke很强大。他亲眼所见。但Din不知道相比其他和他类似的人，Luke能有多强，因为他们都已所剩无几。

外面总会有更多更强大的人，有些人很可能就会战胜你。Din知道。他体验过，但他不知道Luke Skywalker会不会也亲身体验到这种感觉。这击溃了他内心深处的某些东西。

没有援军，没有联系。只有一个孤零零的士兵前去迎战，出于那样一个只会一直利用他和他妹妹的理由，直到将他们榨干殆尽。

他有一种冲动，想要黑进他们的系统里找出坐标，但他知道这很蠢，而且毫无方向。如果没有一定权限，他是没有办法进入基地的，即便他之前和Mayfeld成功过一次。他也有一种很不舒服的感觉，那就是这些坐标并没有存在系统里，只有少数几个人知道。

然而他并不是其中之一。

“该死的。”他在自己的房间里踱步，从牙缝里挤出这几个字。他努力不焦虑或者愤怒，他知道Grogu能感觉到他的情绪，但和那个造成这一切的金发小子麻烦精不一样，Din不会很好地排解情绪。没有曼达洛人能真正做到这一点。他们只会把怨气藏在心中，然后花上好几天的时间去战斗，独自消耗恶意与愤怒。

最恰当的例证便是如今四分五裂的曼达洛星。

Din瞥了一眼和他的盔甲放在一起的那把剑，在心里怒斥它以及它所象征的所有这一切。正是因为它，他才必须要掌管那颗被抛弃的星球。

他真想唾骂出他所知道的所有脏话。

“唔哇？”那孩子轻声叫道。

“抱歉，抱歉。”他抬起双手揉搓脸颊，“我很担心。”

Grogu向他伸手双臂，Din立刻将他一把捞起，抱紧了：“你的这个老师快要把我逼疯了。”

“叭。”Grogu小声抱怨道。

Din咕哝着表示同意，瘫倒在床上：“我下次不会再让他一个人去了。”他保证道，一只手轻轻拍着那孩子的背。

他努力想要休息。他努力想要不再担心。他努力照顾Grogu，熟悉这个基地。但在夜里，一旦他睡着，他就会梦到那抹天蓝色浸入红色之中，听到那个熟悉的声音在痛苦地尖叫。

Grogu入睡也很艰难。也许他们分享的是同一个噩梦。

这孩子在成长的过程中，真的已经和绝地建立了连接。也许这孩子像Luke一样能感受到一个人的内在，也会知道在这个破碎陷落的银河系里谁才是真正的好人。Grogu看到了那种柔和、真诚的善良，想要贪婪地紧紧抓住这种善良，不想有人将其偷走。

Din非常、非常理解这种感觉。

每次Luke微笑的时候，Din都觉得自己是在品尝阳光。这种感觉充盈他的身体，让他觉得无比强大，他想要保护这种感觉，这值得，这无比重要。也很特殊。不仅仅因为这个孩子，因为他努力遵从他的信条，或者甚至因为他的暗剑……而是因为他是Din Djarin。

曼达洛人不知道如果失去了这种感觉，自己要怎么办。

每过去一个小时，他都会因为自己即将发现的某件事情而愈发疯狂。

Luke迟到了四天。

-o-

Han Solo还好。

Din应付过很多类似性格的人。他浑身散发出走私犯的气息。所以和这个男人打交道无比简单。Din平常就会应付这种鲁莽冲动的自大狂，尤其是他全情投入到工作之中去的时候。他能够轻而易举地读懂这个男人。

他有点烦人，但也很熟悉，很直率。他不会玩政治那一套。

Din喜欢这一点。

“所以，你打算什么时候让Luke对你神魂颠倒？”Han问道，看上去似乎并不特别担心他最好的朋友。

“我印象里没说过我不会采取行动吧？”

他大笑起来，狡猾地看着Din：“很好。你看，你和我不一样，但咱们都是从银河系的同一……边上来的，可以这么讲。残酷的那一边。我们喜欢的这对双胞胎都非常坚强，是的，毫无疑问，但他们也更柔软。有点儿……和你还有我成长的环境都不一样。”他耸耸肩，往玻璃杯里倒了点什么东西递给Din，尽管他可能知道Din没法喝东西，然后又给自己倒了点，“我甚至不需要看你摘头盔就能知道你看那孩子的眼神，和我看我家这位公主的眼神一模一样。”

赏金猎人什么都没有回答他。

“每次你一过来你俩就形影不离，一秒钟都不愿意分开。他一直聊的都是你，简直滔滔不绝。”他生气似地翻了个白眼，“那孩子简直疯了。而你，”他指出，“你一直在看他，不让他离开你的视线。但是你好像在克制自己不触碰到他。”

“我的文化里不提倡触碰别人。”

“是的，是的。”Han挥去这个借口，“现在说这些对你们俩都不重要。你们在兜圈子，相互试探，或者做差不多一样无聊的事儿。”

“但是你比较会撩妹，是吧？”

“嘿，这房间里除了我还有谁娶了一个公主啊？”Han得意地看着突然打断他的Chewie，“而且并没花很久。”

Din靠在椅子上，轻而易举地就判断出眼下屋里谁占上风。Han赢不了的：“我相信他刚才可说的是花了几年呢。”

“我们那会可是在打仗啊，而且我还被碳凝了。所以，我那会没在，”他怒气冲冲地看着自己的老友，“施展撩妹大法。而且她告诉我是她先有感觉的。”

Din隔着头盔，白眼翻到天上：“所以你这是兜着圈子打算给我点建议呗。”

“我可是这方面的大师。所以给一个菜鸟级选手提供指导义不容辞。”

Chewie又说了一句什么，Din明白了什么：“可你朋友说你只谈过三次恋爱啊。”

“如果你不想被做成毛毯的话就闭上你那张嘴。”Han威胁道，“我只谈过三次恋爱是因为她们单方面不想和我分手。”

“当然咯。”Din品评道。

“那你呢，铁桶脑袋？”

Din耸耸肩：“我年轻的时候比现在放得开一点。那时候我还挺愤世嫉俗的，而且血气方刚嘛。赏金猎人这一行少不了也得施展一下个人魅力。所以我也有过那么几次。”

Han嗤笑一声，又喝了几口：“是啊，每个人不想接吻告白的时候都这么说。”

“我们这一族很少接吻。”

“但肯定很多人吻你咯。不过当然不是对着你的脸。”

“当然。”Din表示同意，等看对方作何回答。

“你打算拿Luke怎么办？”

Din顿住：“什么意思？”

“等你处理完这些，”他兜着圈子，“乱七八糟的事儿。你会把那东西摘掉吗？”

“如果他成为我家族的一员，我就会摘掉。”Din冷冷地耸肩，现在才发觉这是在试探他。

“意思是……？”

“结婚。”

“哦——别吧。结婚啊。你要让Leia交出Luke的手？她那么渴望权力，一定会特开心的。”

“我甚至都还没开始追他，所以不打算考虑结婚的问题。”Din警告他。

“现在你撒的这个谎可比赫特人的屁股都大了。我再说一遍，你和我，我们是一样的。我遇见她没多久就想和她结婚了。你也一样。”他得意一笑，“不是么？”

Din什么都不想说，他拒绝做出任何回答来取悦这个男人。

因为，没有，他没有考虑过这个绝地是不是个完美伴侣这回事。

完全没有。

即便在Grogu无比明显的推动之下。

“好吧，如果你俩喜结连理了的话，你一定要留心这孩子。”Han警告道，“他给予别人的太多了，他就像停不下来似的。但凡你留给他一点空间，他都会找到那个需要帮助的人然后伸出援手。嗯，好的那只。”

Din有点猝不及防：“好的那只？”

“戴手套的那只手。”Han举起右手强调道，“是假手。打仗的时候没的。那只手是高科技的玩意儿所以他有触觉：里面有神经之类的东西。只要他妹妹在他就能随时保持最佳状态。”他灌下某种棕色饮料，Din永远不会感兴趣的。

“我之前不知道。”

“不奇怪。给他一段时间他能和任何人都聊得很开。简直友情大师。”Han嗤了一声，“但你得要自己去问他，才能更深地了解他。就好像不来电的话你永远不知道他到底有多有趣。”

这倒真是条有用的信息。

至少除了被逼讨论自己的性生活之外他还能发现点别的什么。

“听着，我已经知道你爱他了。我也知道现在不能拿这个和你开玩笑。”

“听着可一点都没感觉出来。”Din嘟囔着。

“他会回来的。他好得不能再好了。”这话从Han嘴里说出来仿佛是一种侮辱，“他不会这么容易就让人杀掉的。”

“我知道他是一个优秀的战士——”

“我是说他只是想做正确的事情而已。”Han打断他，“死亡会伤害到其他人。这不是他想要的。这会让他的愧疚激起某种更猛烈的感情，然后他就会开始为其他人的死亡而感到很歉疚。要承受的太多了。”

“这可算不上安慰。”

“只是想给你提供点别的信息而已。你还不了解这个团体，也不了解这孩子的心思。”

“所以你才不担心。”Din猜测道。

“人生苦短，担心无益。我见过他做过很多疯狂的事情。现在能让他好好打上一场的也不多了。”

Din怒目而视：“总会有更强大的对手的。”

“他会回来的。”Han保证道，“他总会回来的。”

这并没给Din多少安慰。每次他盯着漆黑一片的天花板的时候，无论他在脑海里回想多少次这句话，心中都有什么东西尖叫着让他动起来，做点什么。出去，去寻找那缕阳光，带他回家，给他安全。

因为如果这一次他回不来呢？

Grogu躺在他的胸口，嘟嘟囔囔。他也睡不着。他们都睡不着。

“想听他的声音吗？”

“嘛。”Grogu吸了吸鼻子。

Din温柔地轻抚他的背，开始在重放Luke发给他Grogu教学情况的全息影像。大多数都是画面里都是Grogu，配上Luke的陈述，但是有他的声音就足够了。

孩子抽泣了一声，把脸埋进父亲的胸膛里。

“没事的。会没事的。他会回来的。”

_ “如你所见，” _ 影像里的Luke笑着说道， _ “Grogu做得很好。他学得很用功。” _

_ “他之前想抬起一艘船，但是感觉不太好。所以我让他别再试了。我给他说如果他做太多做太快的话就得让你和他谈谈了。” _

_ “好吧，你说得对。我的确能找到地儿藏东西吃。希望你不要介意但他真的非常会搞小动作。” _

_ “我……我不知道这怎么回事……我是说，” _ Luke大笑，然后吸了吸鼻子， _ “我之后会给你讲为啥这事儿这么有意思但是……Grogu用原力捡了一根棍子然后拿着棍子打R2。Grogu！停下不然他就……哦完蛋，我得走了。” _

_ “他很想你。我们都很想你。有你在这真好。而且他也更听你的。” _

柔和的声音充斥整个房间，父亲和儿子发现这样似乎更有助于入睡了。

Din仍旧会梦到那抹柔和的蓝色浸着一片红，他在一片恐慌中醒过来的时候必须得小心再小心，免得吓到自己的儿子。

一般噩梦过后，他就难以再度入睡。

-o-

预计时间七天过后绝地才得以返回，他的X翼撞上机库地面的时候，Din无比愤怒。

他知道自己没有资格教育这个男人。但他不在乎。

大家已经担心了三个星期，而且没有收到任何消息，直到几分钟之前Leia冲进机库，后面跟着他的丈夫和他们的伍基朋友，在这之前播送了一条给进港的X翼清出泊位的通知。

顶舱打开，那个熟悉金发男人蹒跚着爬出来，Din确定自己的贝斯卡甲都要融化在那种紧绷的怒火之中了。这个年轻的男人遮掩得很好，但在有经验的人眼中，他明显是受伤了。

Din的愤怒暴涨了十倍还多。

其他认识Skywalker的人拍着他的背欢迎他回来，那个将军的走私犯丈夫胡乱揉着他的头发，严肃警告他以后不要再让他们担心了。她的双胞胎哥哥看向她的时候，Leia的脸色看上去更加严肃，再一次，他们什么都没有说，只是相互点头，然后一起走向他和Grogu。

Luke走过来，畏缩了一下：“你生气了。”

“你受伤了。”

“很抱歉我去的时间比给你说的久了点。”

“很遗憾你觉得我是因为必须得回来带孩子才生气。”Din咆哮道。

Luke惊讶又迷惑地张开嘴，是的，Din想杀了他。至少还有他的妹妹完全支持Din的谋杀意图。

“你可以等到病房里再和我们好好解释。”她说着，领着他哥哥走下机库，明显也邀请了这个赏金猎人与他们同去。万幸他们叫上了他，否则他一定会自己强行开一条道出来，无论要承担怎样的后果。低下头看到Grogu努力模仿大家愤怒的视线的时候，他的心情放松了一点。不过这孩子显然还是扭来扭去想让自己的老师抱。

“我没事的。”Leia扭着他朝病房走去的时候Luke发誓道。

“真棒。你应该不介意把斗篷脱了让我们好好检查一下吧。”

“现在？”

“是的。”Din表示赞同，“现在。”

“叭！”Grogu听起来像是在闹脾气。

Han在他们后面憋着笑满脸通红，一副已经忍不住的样子：“还是听他们的吧，孩子。给他们扒光了好好瞧瞧。”

Chewie只是吼叫，很显然并不打算憋笑。

“拜托——”

“知道吗？我觉得我们也得给你的曼达洛人朋友授个军衔什么的。比你还高的那种。”Leia警告道，“如果我们两个军衔都比你高，你还不守规矩，他可不会考虑你在这儿的名声。”

Luke弱弱地瞪了他们一眼：“我一直都不守规矩呀。”

“在你无比愤怒的妹妹和你家同样生气的曼达洛人面前，你再敢不守规矩试试。一切打住。现在。不然我就会命令这个家伙，”她用手背拍了拍身边银色的胸甲，“帮你来做。”

Din马上要把Grogu递到他手里，Luke举起双手：“好吧，好吧。我知道了。你们成功了。”

“因为我们在乎你，傻蛋。”Han吃吃窃笑；特别高兴是别人（说的就是这个金发小子！）被骂了这么一通。乐于见得正义得到贯彻。

Luke看上去似乎想把所有东西都扔到这个男人头上，但还是控制住自己，依言脱掉斗篷和上衣。

四周一片寂静，之后Leia狠狠地吸了口气，单手扶额：“说真的，Luke？这叫没事？”

一道痛苦的红色疤痕，一看就是新近留下的，周围还肿着水泡，从Luke的左下身一直向上延伸到右胸。很显然一开始的时候更加恐怖，至少五公分宽，大约两公分深。

“在我看过的那些里面算是新的。”Han吹了声口哨。

“我用过巴克他喷雾。”Luke保证道，“R2在一边帮我，凭我自己的技术就能止血，那里面的损伤也得到了控制。我没事。”

“是剑伤么？”

“是的。”Luke证实道，他妹妹冲就近的机器人点点头，开始对他做全身检查，然后对伤疤做适当处理，“是黑暗门徒。他们剩余的几个兄弟姐妹。算不上是西斯但也差不多，所以必须得去看一看。”

“然后他们抢占先机了，孩子？”Han问道。

“很多都受过训练，因为他们比我年龄要小。我敢说，”机器人仔细检查他的伤口，他顿了顿，瑟缩了一下，“也许我是大师级的，但仍旧有很多人接受过更多训练，所以剑法更高。”

“该死的，”Din咬着牙说，“所以你就决定出去自己解决了？”

“我有这个责任。”Luke强调道。

“你的主要任务是找到然后教育那些像我儿子一样的孤儿。你做伟大战争英雄的时间已经过去了。”Din打断他，声音冷酷严厉，“你现在应该保证自己的安全。”

“Din。”Luke缓缓说着，很显然在努力平复怒气，但此时此刻可没有这等好运了。Din正在气头上，完全没打算心软。

“别说话，别说话。”Leia让自己哥哥安静下来，“他说得对。”

“Leia，”Luke乞求道，打算从别处获得一点支持，“噢！”他怒视着那个机器人，后者正往他身上戳第二针麻醉剂，然后往伤口上贴巴克他绷带，帮助减缓Luke所感觉到的灼烧感。

“他早晨就没事了。”机器人说道，打断了紧张的气氛。

“很好。那我早晨再回来接他。”Din保证道，然后飞快转过身风一样冲了出去。

Luke塌下肩膀：“这可不是个好兆头。”

Han嗤笑一声，Leia翻了个白眼，照着他哥哥头上来了一巴掌。

-o-

“这没什么可担心的。”Luke向他妹妹和Din乞求道，他似乎还在乞求Grogu，因为这孩子正打算模仿自己父亲那种怒气冲冲的表情。

“他是真的不明白事情的严重性？”Din打断。

“并不。他就是个傻蛋。”

“我可是个绝地。像这种情况必须得我出马处理。”Luke哀嚎，挫败地搓着脸颊，“就像你去做赏金任务一样。”

这倒公平。

但Din没时间考虑公不公平。

“你可是被捅了一刀啊。”

“你还被打过几枪呢。”Luke流畅地反驳道，双手抱在胸口。

“但我的盔甲几乎坚不可摧。”Din反唇相讥，“但你完全没有防护。”

“我可以挡住大多数攻击。”

“这次除外。”Din走到Luke身边。

“总会出现这种情况的，Din。你也很可能遇到啊。我也不想让你完全没有防护就去战斗但我知道我不得不这样做。这是我应该做的。”他听起来更像是在对自己说，“除此之外……我是被砍了，不是被捅了。”

隔着头盔，Din危险地眯起眼睛，Leia一只手捂住脸呻吟道：“总有一天你这种铤而走险的行为会给你惹上大麻烦的。”

“我没事。”Luke加重语气，仍旧尽力说服其他人。

“我有我的底线。”Din抓住这个人的胳膊——眼下已经痊愈如常——转向Leia：“请帮忙照看一会这孩子。”

她笑着开心地接过Grogu：“请随意。把他耳根子磨破为止。”

Luke往后缩了缩：“真没必要——”

“闭嘴。”Din咆哮道，拽着他出了病房，拖到大厅里。

“Din，真假。我们就在这谈？”Luke感觉好多好多情绪都在这个高个子的男人身体中翻涌。许多感情翻涌在一起。大多数都是愤怒。有很多是担忧，然后还有一层……Luke觉得自己的耳朵在发烧，他发现自己感觉到了一种这么长时间以来都渴望能感觉得到的澎湃从这个战士身体当中溢出。

“并不。”

“我很抱歉如果——”

“是，我觉得你的确应该抱歉。”Din打断他，带他走向其中一扇门，打开门，“进去。”

“这——”Luke大叫着被搡进Din的那间临时住所里，曼达洛人尾随而入。

-o-

“好吧，”Luke气喘吁吁，Din懒洋洋地躺在他身上，双唇心不在焉地沿着苍白的脖颈追索而下，他眨着那一双蓝色眼睛，惊讶地看着天花板。Luke伸出手，轻轻地将手指没入他的黑色头发，难以抗拒，“这倒也是教育人的方式之一。”

“唔。”Din咕哝着，用鼻尖顶了顶Luke的脖子。

“我得承认。”Luke动了动，轻声呻吟，感觉Din仍然在他体内，“我可没想到会是这种情况。”

“我还得训你一顿。”Din警告，“你真是个惹祸精。”

“我真的很抱歉。”Luke喃喃，“我联系不上你们。”

“我不关心能不能。你都让我们担心死了。孩子都睡不着觉。”

“对不起。”

Din肌肉虬结的手臂紧紧搂住这个男人：“他喜欢你。他在乎你。”

“我猜经过这些之后，”Luke感受着他们相互纠缠的身体，说道，“说明你也在乎我？”

“老天，你傻啊。”Din咕哝着，仍旧埋着脸。

“这可算不了答案。”Luke腆着脸问。

“我都把头盔摘了。”

“没错。这有点特殊意义，不是吗？”Luke笑了笑，轻抚Din的脊背和脖颈，“可如果听到你那么说的话我还是会很开心的。所以，你在乎吗？”

“大概吧。”他嘟囔着。

Luke咧嘴一笑：“你的确得学点床边礼仪了。”

Din只是小声嘟囔，报复性地捏了捏他的脖子。之后Luke抓着他的头发咬了一口，他发出一声非常罪恶的叫喊：“住手。”

“拒绝。”Din贴着他的皮肤，弯起嘴角。

Luke紧紧闭上双眼，让Din继续漫不经心地摩挲他的脖颈：“Grogu可能也会开心一点儿。他可从来都没有藏着掖着想让咱们俩在一块儿。”

Din发出几声大笑：“我可一点都不惊讶。”

然后他咕哝着在对方怀里翻了个身，把他抱得更紧了，他的拇指擦过Luke的肩膀，咬痕未褪：“如果你不再像这次一样吓我们那更好。”

“我总会出去那么几次。”Luke警告道。

“和帝国版本的另一个你打架然后差点被杀？”

“那个……倒不会经常发生。”Luke小心翼翼地说。

“但我觉得如果你不得不离开的话，那一定不是什么安全轻松的小事。”Din反驳，抱紧怀里的人，就好像如果放手他就会消失一样。

“好吧。”Luke咳嗽了一声，“不是。一般不是。”

Din不开心地哼了一声。

Luke直起身，低下头开心地看着他：“这算是问题咯？”

“算。”

绝地笑了：“那如果我对你的工作大发牢骚你怎么办。”

“我没有在发牢骚。”

“有一点。”Luke调侃，他的声音轻快，无比开心，“你还有一点……”

“占有欲。”Din说着，看着他之后留下的几处咬痕，“这是曼达洛人的特质。”

“我想说的是保护欲过强。但没事儿，也可以这么说。”他在Din胸口曲起双臂以便找个更舒服的姿势看他，“我们可以一起解决。我希望能收到更多像Grogu这样孤儿的呼唤。”

Din知道他们能解决的。他知道Luke需要做什么，他永远不会做一个出于嫉妒和偏执而将对方绑在身边的伴侣。但他经过了这么多，看过了这么多，想要无视这些也很难。他只是想让他的儿子和他的绝地安全而已。

Luke又笑了，明显感受到了他的同一，于是拍了拍他的胸口，吻上他的额头：“我保证离开时前会提前告诉你，这样你就不用那么着急，我们也能保持联系。”

曼达洛人只是暴躁地哼了一声。

“你现在能得到的就这么些。”Luke戳了戳他的鼻子。

“不行。”Din沉声道，然后翻了个身，把Luke压在下面，“我觉得咱们还可以处理得更好一点。”

Luke没时间表示同意，灼热的双唇就如饥似渴地吻上他，他知道明早起来自己一定会浑身酸痛。

好吧，至少他没什么可抱怨的。

-o-

Grogu用一片叶子裹着肉大快朵颐，完全没抱怨。

“所以，你现在能让他吃除了肉之外的东西了。”Din注意道，看着他的孩子高兴地吃着东西，“不同凡响。”

“我觉得这是因为他发现训练之后如果觉得恶心的话，吃点清淡的会觉得好受一点。我们找到肉的话他还是叫着要吃的。”

“还有甜点。”Din猜测道。

“还有甜点。”Luke大笑。

“他就是个小鬼头。”Din开心地摸了摸Grogu的脑袋。

“卟哇。”Grogu胜利般地咧嘴一笑，一脸幸福地看着这两个男人。自从他确定自己父亲和自己老师在一起之后，他就几乎再也没消沉过。这可算是之前二人屡次尝试未果的壮举了。

Din又开心地拍了拍他的孩子，重新看向绝地，后者正一脸期待地看着他：“我在吃呢。”

“我没看到。”他冲一边点点头，“你需要补充能量才能继续剑术训练。”

“我没事的。”

“我把你锤在地上你再这么说吧。”

“别这副口气说话。你知道后果的。”Din警告道。他知道Luke这是故意的。曼达洛人拒绝不了较量、挑战和盛气凌人的态度。一般都是他求着Din把这些事情带到床上。

“那也得在训练之后，亲爱的。”Luke逗他。脸上挂着挑衅的坏笑。

“臭小子。”

Luke只是耸耸肩，全然明白自己的处境：“我猜这意思是你需要补充更多能量。”

“我今天晚上绝对会杀了你。”Din甩下这句话。

“训练之后。”他弹了一下舌头，“我等着瞧。”

“纫天者。”Din说道，Luke惊讶地看着他，一脸迷惑，“那艘船的名字。”

Luke眨眨眼，然后满脸通红：“不带用这种浪漫攻势的吧。”

“为什么这么说？”他慢条斯理地说，Luke慢慢凝重下来的表情如同一种挑战，点亮了他的双眼。

“你想告诉我你这艘船的名字没什么来历？”

“你是怎么觉得这名字和你有关系的？”Din继续。

“你说出来的时候我就感觉到了。”

“就因为那里面有‘天’这词儿？你这种直觉推断也太傲慢了吧。”

Luke的确花了短短一瞬间考虑是不是自己太傲慢，但Din脸上的表情已经足够说明一切，于是他转了转那双蓝眼睛：“你别逗我了。”

他勾起嘴角，耸耸肩：“我可警告过你我是什么样的人了。”

Luke只是挥挥手抬起他的头盔，尽管心中无比渴望，还是抑制住了自己的浪漫想法：“你还警告过我你的格斗技巧呢。等我们真比上一场再说吧。”

Din拉下头盔盖住自己渴望的微笑，抱起自己的儿子，某种轻快的东西充盈胸膛，他再一次被阳光填满。也许是另一阵浪潮吧，他想，幸福的浪潮：“带路吧，Skywalker。”

**Author's Note:**

> 能把我全部的热情从复仇者坑（铁盾）里转移出来一部分的确是非常好的突破——现在就是这样。很想知道这种沉迷的感觉会导向哪里去。不确定这是一发完还是会写更多。但肯定之后会有别的灵感的。  
> 希望这能满足其他人的要求！很开心看到季中集之后Din/Luke的tag能逐渐有这么多粮。很抱歉这个和我之前的风格相比没那么紧凑——但朋友们我还是想写出来这样我才能冷静下来lol  
> 希望大家喜欢！


End file.
